


A World Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title's by Lorde's song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWUnVyO1Klk">A World Alone</a>. Cntrl + click if you want it to open in a new tab.</p><p>I KNOW i know this ship is really... yeah.</p><p>Based on a true scene with my crush ==</p><p>(My crush ended up dead because he accidentally fell and die ._.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [A World Alone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWUnVyO1Klk)

She kneels down.

 

"Dear Jean." She faces the grave then look around. To her left, her right, behind her and up to the sky. A hot wind air slightly blows through, "It's turning spring again." 

"You were always the kind one who cared for everyone. The sincere one. Even though you know for sure that they're all sh*tty motherf*ckers, you didn't mind that anyways."

She pauses, taking her breath.

"Then you changed. You're lonely now. But it was a different type of loneliness. You always felt loneliness anyways."

 

"It just builds up guilt to me somehow. Like the feeling reminds me about that first time we kissed."

 

A fresh grassy air floats. She blinks. Noises in the background from far away creeps in a little, "It was sweet to remember something like that." She blushes, "It's rare for me to say this. But somehow I'd always imagine if you were always next to me. A moment in life could be more than just a moment if you spend it with the right person." She sighs again. The fluffy wind lures to her throat. Peaceful. It was peaceful, "Somehow I'd always do that. We're sad people aren't we?"

She breathes a short smile, "I still can't really believe that I still couldn't face the fact that you're now dead. Speaking of which, I actually didn't have the chance to hear your last words." 

"It didn't matter, I'll go to hell with you anyways."

 

"And do you still remember that time when I left you to go to the Military Police? I caught you looking back at me. I was stupid, really. I believed in the one reason that makes it real and completely ignored the other ones."

 

Her voice trails off a little. Blinking. A small smile sparks ever so slightly on the end of her mouth.

"You know it's funny how I didn't expect a death to come like this. I didn't even know how you died."

A noise behind her.

"Hey, want to wash the dishes with me?" A face pops out. He has black hair, sharp puffy eyes. She turns back. He's taller than her. Much taller, "It's my way of asking you to dinner." He smiles sincerely. She clinches her jaw down a little to hold back her words, "Didn't I told you to wait?" He tucks his hair back a little. His eyes awkwardly shifts, "Yeah but, why can't we go with each other?" She drops her head a little. Then tilts it, "We just don't." His face a little disappointed, "Go ahead, it's your turn now." She walks away from him, back to where she came from. He looks at her as she leaves.

He sighs, approaching the grave with a flower on his hand. A few birds flew by chirping.

"It's odd how she names her cat with my own name. I wonder what she told you."

He places a flower on a small vase next to the grave.

 

"I wish I could know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
